Change me  Naughty Angel
by BiGfAnNn
Summary: Nora-girly,big glasses,a freak,who hides under her baggy clothes and doesn t show herself.Patch-cocky,hot,sexy,a player,and a guardian Angel.M back, Author of Naughty Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Change Me - Prolouge

"You have hell to pay, Jev", My father 'God' screamed at me impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the same speech.

"First of all, you date all the angels and break up with them, they come up to ME and I get yelled over by their moms. 'Your son is this and that' ", he mimicked Hedrogeeni, a mom of an angel I dated once.

I laughed.

"It`s not funny", he yelled again.

"Dad, dad, calm down, it`s not like it`s the first time".

"Thats the reason why I`m yelling at you", he`s face turned red with anger.

Ugh.

"Whatever, I`m going to sleep", I said and fake-yawned.

Before he could protest, I had already vanished into thin air.

...

Wait... I heard something.

Slapping? Ticking? Knocking? SLAMING?

My eyes popped open.

I quickly got off the bed and ran to the door, turning the knob slowly.

Another slam came and I quickly opened it.

"Are you deff?", God asked.

It`s a rule here, I can`t call him dad, he said I don`t deserve it.

Like seriously? Shouldn`t I be a little popular?

"Nope, I was sleeping".

He rolled he`s eyes.

"Come in the cell room, I have to talk to you", he said and vanished.

I sighed sadly.

I took my time and entered the cell.

God was pacing back and forth in the center of the cell.

"You called me?", I asked teasingly.

"Yes. I have a comfession to make", he said and smiled.

I raised my eye-brow.

Well, I`ve never saw his smile in years. Well the main person is evantually me.

"You will be going down to earth", he said proudly.

"Really?", I squealed like a big fan of an actor.

He raised his eye-brow. "Mm-hm".

"I saw that it`s beatiful, hot girls their", I said excitedly.

"But..."

"Their`s a 'but' too?"

"But you'll have to be very protective. I want you to be a guardian angel".

"A WHAT?", I screamed.

"You heard me".

"And?", theirs always an and to his order.

"And, your going to have to choose that girl".

I sighed with relief.

"How does it work?", I asked.

"You don`t really have to do anything. Right now I`m juust going to send you to a house, and then you have to transfer to the school 'Forks High', then you find a girl who you want to guard, then protect her from not getting hurt, only once, then your going to find a red tulip in your house somewhere, and that means your her guardian".

I took it all in slowly.

In a house alone-freedom. Transfer to school-Girls. Guardian angel- Not Cool.

"Ready?"

Before I could say 'sure as hell not', I vanished into thin air.

...

Hey yo people.

Jennefer here.

New story, new twist.

Same girl who wrote the story - Naughty Angel


	2. Chapter 2

{Nora}

Peep. . peep. . peepppppp

My alarm clock beeped off as I stifled a big long yawn.

I got up and went to the bathroom to take shower.

I came back and chose to wear a red baggy pants and placed a yellow belt around so it won`t go down. With that I wore a light blue shirt that went just above my knees, that said 'I`m in town'.

To finish off the touch, I wore green hiking boots, and a yellow string bag that hung down my thighs.

The important thing of all, my squared glasses.

Those are the glasses I adore, their from my ex-best freind from Los Angeles, where I live once.

Now I moved here, I have new freinds, wait, scratch that. I only have one freind, in this whole school, one freind, that is Vee.

She`s everything to me, I love her. Exceppt, she`s opposite of me. She has blond straight hair, while I have brunette curly hair that I always keep in a messy bun. She has green eyes, while I have grey. She has white and pink skin, while I have tan and pale. She`s a little fat while I`m skinny, but from the pants I wear, it always looks like I`m fat.

I quickly went downstairs.

I looked at the timer.

Vee is going to be here any minute.

I checked through for messages, and heard that my mom is on a buisness trip and will come after three weeks.

Then I quickly grabbed an apple and locked the front door, and waited patiently for Vee.

It`s like in a blink of an eye, she`s there, because just when I turned around, her purple neon plurged into the driveway.

She honked the horn twice.

I ran down the steps of my porch and into her neon.

"What`s up bips?", she said started then engine.

"Nothing", I said slowly.

"Seriously, I`m tired of this", she screeched, her hands tightening into fists on the steering wheel.

I leaned back in my seat with fear.

She has never done that before, so what happened to her now.

"When would you come out of those stupid clothes of yours and wear normal cool clothes?"

My eyes widened.

She too?

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Why are you always dressed up like this, everyone calls you a freak in the school. This is a new year, first day of school in grade twelve, and your dressed up like this, like . . . . . Why?"

I sighed.

"I like being like this, I don`t like being like those popular people", I said sternly.

"What about everyone hating you and calling you a freak in school, and bullying you everywhere?"

I don`t have anything to say about that.

With that, she was all quite.

"I`m sorry", she wishpered innocently.

"It`s alright", I said rolling my eyes.

I don`t really care, I`m comfortable in this way, and I don`t want anyone bossing me around.

Vee parked the neon in the parking lot of 'Fork`s High', and we dashed for the door.

I felt trickles of rain falling down as I ran, the rain was getting heavier and heavier, and till the time I had reached the door, the rain hammered hard making my hair soking wet.

Ugh, I have to talk to Ms Brenton right now and look at me.

I shook my hair back and forth to make the wet creases go away.

I walked down the hall and found A door named Teacher`s room, Miss Brenton should be here, this is the only time I can talk to her, I don`t have her today.

With that, I push opened the door, and was directed in darkness.

I fideled for the light switch but was lost track when the door closed behind me.

I turned around in panic.

I ran and turned the knob but it wouldn`t budge.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod", I kept on cursing myself.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps walking towards me, heavy and manly footsteps.

I turned around but was smashed up against the wall.

From my view, I could see the pale glistening off the guys face, and those deep coal black eyes.

"You", I felt the disgust in the guy`s voice as he spat the word at me "Have trapped us here".

I wimpered, terrified by the newly hit voice.

"Oh, it`s a girl?", the guy asked concerned.

I nodded like my head was in pain.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I`m Patch, well thats what the people in my country called me anyways", I felt a tingle of warmth on my hand before I knew that the stranger`s hand had crepped to meet mine.

I pulled away quickly.

"Your name is?", he trailed off.

"N-Nora", I stammered.

"Beautiful. . .", I thought he meant the name but I was mistaken by his amusement, "voice..."

My heart hammered in my chest hundred miles a beat.

Now I`m stuck in this little crap room with a stranger who thinks my voice is beautiful.

I`ve never told anyone my name, they just called me by freak.

NOW what am I supposed to do.

I have biography first period with Vee, she might be roaming around crazy for me right now.

...

Not what you expected I guess.

Patch and Vee are not acting like their self, but they will soon, don`t worry.

Its the start, it will go on.


End file.
